<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Flight by czaeristhetic (joantpan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391108">Long Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joantpan/pseuds/czaeristhetic'>czaeristhetic (joantpan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Chases, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutants, Near Death Experiences, Plague, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, problem solving, superhuman abilities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joantpan/pseuds/czaeristhetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong used to think that the sun, even with words unspoken, is huge, warm and bright.</p><p>No matter the amount of clouds that come floating into their life – it burst through the cracks, bringing them promises of a new dawn.</p><p>Yet as Taeyong counts with his fingers the number of sunsets his brother has left with them – he surely didn’t miss how the once sweet lemon drop dips itself in the city’s bowl of red, its glamorous hues of pink and purple producing no warmth; the last gasp of its breathtaking beauty falling before the death of the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi gays! Welcome back to my page. Yuy, congrats, you manage to make it here without passing out.</p><p>So anyways, here I am back with a whole new genre that I haven't tried before - but attempted to now since I have the help of a very precious friend unu. Thus basically, he doesn't have an ao3 account so i'm gonna say it here that this new fic is not only done by me, but also with the help of that friend! Yuy!</p><p>Hope you send your love for us and enjoy, supporting, this story!</p><p>Warning - violence and angst content ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Ladies and Gentlemen, we hope you have enjoyed the in-flight entertainment. Flight 5X27 is now preparing to land on Incheon International airport in approximately 10 minutes. May I remind you all to complete your arrival and immigration documents by the time we arrive." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p>Taeyong slightly pushed his eye mask up with his fingers to peek at the sleeping boy on his left — Mark. To Mark’s other side, Lucas was snoring rather loudly. He stifled a laugh, twisting his head to see Ten up with glasses perched on his nose cutely. The dancer was reading a book on the seat across the aisle on his right, he didn’t bother deciphering what it was after catching sight of the Chinese characters on its covers. He looked around shortly, his hyungs, Taemin, Baekhyun and Jongin, were somewhere in front of their seats in the Business Class section of the enormous plane.</p><p>He held back a yawn as he clasped his fingers together and stretched his arms upward.</p><p>Taeyong removed the object on his head and shoves it into his bag, fixing his hair with a brief ruffle of his other hand. He reclines on his seat and reaches over to Mark, shaking his shoulders gently. The younger groans a bit before his eyes slowly fluttered open.</p><p>Taeyong smiles at this, internally wishing he had a real younger brother.</p><p>He was still fortunate though — he had 20 other brothers by his side.</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head as he looks over to where Lucas was again, sleeping soundly by his window seat; unbothered despite the short ring of announcement earlier. He made a mental note to have Mark wake the boy later if said boy doesn’t wake up promptly by the time they land.</p><p>
  <em>Ding. </em>
</p><p>The <em>fasten seat belt sign </em>turns on.</p><p>
  <em>“Ladies and Gentlemen, we’re now approaching Seoul where the local time is 1:45 PM – the weather is cloudy with a temperature of around 27 degrees Celsius, with slight chances of rain.” </em>
</p><p>A flight attendant announces, the other ones starting to move along the aisles – checking on the state of the passengers.</p><p>
  <em>“At this stage, as we start our descent, you should be in your seats with your seat belts firmly fastened. Please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position, windows opened, all carry-on luggage stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Personal television screens, footrests and seat tables must also be stowed away. Ensure that all electronic devices including laptop computers are turned off.” </em>
</p><p>The <em>no smoking sign </em>starts to blink.</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p><em>“Cabin crew,” </em>The pilot’s voice cuts through after a while,<em> “please take your seats for landing.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p>Outside, the sky is overcast – just like the flight attendant had announced earlier. Taeyong smiles again.</p><p>He's back in Seoul.</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Flight attendants, prepare for landing please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p>Ten closes his book when the announcement ends, tightening his seat belt as he felt his body being moved by the outside forces. He pinches his nostrils and keeps his mouth closed, and then gently he blows as if he was blowing his nose. After several repetitions, he can feel the popping sensation on his ear drums – the pressure between his ears and the cabin equalizing.</p><p><em>Finally</em>, Ten feels the large flying vehicle descending its way down the cleared runway. With that, he decides to peer outside the window with the corner of his eyes, narrowing them and actually moving his head closer to the glass when he notices <em>several</em> dark smokes wavering in the air from different parts of the city along the closing distance.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>Although, considering the ever increasing globalization and chain of demands, South Korea gradually getting polluted by factories that produce tons of artificial products each day – it somehow no longer seem surprising.</p><p>The smoke disappears from Ten’s sight — hidden beyond the huge structure of the busy airport — and then the plane shakes a tad bit over the bumpy rolls upon safely landing on the pavement.</p><p>He sighs, shaking his head as he turns to Taeyong. “Tae—”</p><p>
  <strong>THUMP.</strong>
</p><p>The plane jolts heavily.</p><p>The lights flicker haphazardly. Some baggage compartments above them flew open at the unexpectedly huge impact, and a shrill cry echoes somewhere far behind the plane in the Economic Class section.</p><p>The plane eventually comes into a screeching halt, a good <em>fifty</em> meters away from their actual stop.</p><p>Ten held onto his arm rest just in time before he hit his head on the back of the seat ahead him. He snaps his head towards a wide-eyed Taeyong who looked equally out of wits at the huge scare they had just experienced.</p><p>“Hyung, what’s going on?” Mark whispers, looking just as scared as Taeyong was.</p><p>“It’s—”</p><p><em>Bzt</em>.</p><p>The intercom buzzes, effectively interrupting him.</p><p>
  <em>“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot, Captain Ok Taecyeon, speaking. It seems like we may have run into some technical problems in one of the forerunner wheels - fortunately, the plane had descended before the problem appeared itself. Thus, it is safe to say that we all have miraculously escaped danger by a hair’s breadth.” </em>
</p><p>Taeyong could basically hear every adult in the plane releasing a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em>“The plane won’t be able to run for the mean time, but we already have a bus on the way here to pick all of you up. For your safety and comfort, you may unfasten all of your seatbelts but still, please remain in your seats and do not move about until we deemed it safe enough to do so. At this time, you may use your cellular phones if you wish.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p>The <em>fasten seatbelt sign</em> turns off.</p><p>As if on cue, murmurs and complaints start to erupt around them — a few people stood up from their seats — blocking the aisles and ignoring the words of the pilot, and were now being nicely talked to by the flight attendants.</p><p>“It never fails to amaze me how our dear Lucas stays asleep all throughout the whole ordeal.”</p><p>Taeyong looks up, Baekhyun has his arms propped on the top of his backrest with an amused smile on his face. Mark glances at them before he unbuckles his belt and stands up briefly to wake Lucas.</p><p>“Baekhyun hyung, sit down.” Before their manager can scold the oldest, Jongin speaks up from the seat in front of Mark where he is seated with Baekhyun. His eyes remain shut, voice calm. Clearly in an opposite state from his NCT juniors.</p><p>“I agree.” Taemin chimes in from his seat in front of Ten, across the aisle to Baekhyun’s right, smile teasing.</p><p>Baekhyun pouts childishly, yet he complies.</p><p>Ten peers outside again. He furrows his eyebrows, squinting his eyes as he makes out some figures in the far distance with his glasses. There was a huge commotion going on and he can’t just put a finger on what was happening.</p><p>He then flinches.</p><p>He gasped as he sticks his forehead upon the window glass in attempt to see more clearly; eyes almost bulging out of its sockets as he witnesses the figure of a man <em>pouncing</em> on a woman in broad daylight, dragging the person to the ground – And yet no one even bothered to help!</p><p>Everyone else was just running away, from <em>something.</em></p><p>“Ten?” Taeyong calls softly.</p><p>Ten retreats from his position on the window, removing the contraption around his waist as he makes a furious hold on his smart phone — unintentionally ignoring Taeyong who was now wearing a concerned expression towards him. He presses the power button hard with his thumb — the small bitten apple on the screen lighting up brightly as the device turns on.</p><p>“Ten.” Taeyong calls once again, more firm this time.</p><p>Ten continues to ignore him, his focus overtaken by the signal of his phone reconnecting. Ten taps his foot on the carpeted floors impatiently, raises his phone up, and moves it around to catch the magnetic waves. It's only when the service comes back that he pulls it close to his face. He immediately taps on the Naver site; beads of sweat rolling down his face.</p><p>Was it getting hotter around him?</p><p>“Ten—”</p><p>Ten stills, going pale. The phone slips out of his hand, dropping on the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>“Ten!” Taeyong almost yells at his friend, voice laced with worry. He was bewildered at the reaction of the younger just from looking at his phone. “Are you okay—”</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ladies and Gentlemen, once again, this is your pilot, Captain Ok Taecyeon, speaking. The buses that will escort you all to the airport have arrived. Please do line up in an organized manner as you get out of the aircraft, so we can proceed with loading the buses without problems. The exits both on the economic and business class will be opened for faster transportation. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you – and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. Our crew members will be pleased to assist you in any way you need it. Once again, please line up in an orderly manner. On behalf of XXX Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this long trip – we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Welcome to Incheon International Airport, enjoy your stay in Korea!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzt.</em>
</p><p>“Kids.” Taeyong looks up, Baekhyun was there again. Their manager gives a pointed look at the oldest’s side profile — to which the other ignores effortlessly. “Stay seated, we are all headed to the same destination. No need to race to the finish line.” He clicks his tongue in a joking manner.</p><p>Taemin gets up, and Baekhyun looks at him incredulously.</p><p>“What?” He smiles innocently, almost laughing, “I’m going to the rest room, okay?” After saying so, he blends in with the throng of people lining up.</p><p>Their manager hyung stands up and stops a stewardess passing by her arm - asking her to escort the happy go lucky idol as he felt a bit queasy after what happened to the plane.</p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head, pointing his thumb over to Lucas. The boy is dozing off again, “Better wake the boy up though.”</p><p>Mark sighs, making a short bow and letting out strings of excuses to the people lining up on the aisle before shaking Lucas’s tall form awake for the second time.</p><p>“Hyung—”</p><p>“I know Jongin, sit down, alright?” Baekhyun snaps, sitting his butt down on his seat.</p><p>The corners of Jongin’s lips curl up. “I was about to ask you for some hand cream though.”</p><p>Baekhyun rolls his eyes, teeth flashing playfully. “Excuses, Jongin. Excuses.”</p><p>Taeyong feels a tug on his sleeve — his attention is brought back to the pale Thai across him, “What’s wrong, Ten?”</p><p>Ten bites his lower lip, hesitating, “Hyung, I think we shouldn’t leave the plane...” He trails off, looking into Taeyong’s confused eyes, “<em>at all</em>.”</p><p>“Ha? What are you talking about?” Taeyong cocks his head to the side, “We still have a schedule later. Did you like the plane too much? Do you want to live here?” He half jokes, but the look on Ten’s face didn’t falter. There was no hint of amusement in his face, which was also still as pale as a ghost.</p><p>“No, we shouldn’t leave. Trust me on this one hyung.” Ten gritted out, tone getting sharper – sounding more desperate.</p><p>Ten does not usually act like this, Taeyong thinks so. If the younger is hell-bent on staying, there must be a good reason as to why.</p><p>“I don’t understand Tennie. Tell me wh—“</p><p>“Yong!” Ten interjects, voice shaking as he practically pleads already, “<em>Please</em>, just trust me on this!”</p><p>Taeyong grasps Ten’s hand that was shaking as bad as his voice was, holding it between his hands. He looks back into Ten’s eyes that was brimming with nerved emotions. “Okay, okay. I trust you.” He assures him with a smile.</p><p>Ten sighs in relief.</p><p>
  <em>“AHHHHH!”</em>
</p><p>A high pitch voice strings in the air.</p><p>Ten shoots up immediately, going over to his other members while stammering out his words, “S-Stay, everyone! W-We should k-keep on staying here—“ he stops, panning in realization, “Shit!” He grabs the oldest member by his shoulders, shaking him in visible panic. “We should shut the doors of the aircraft, now!”</p><p>Ten's group mates, his manager hyung, along with the remaining people in the plane looked at him as if he was insane.</p><p>“Y-Yah yah!” Baekhyun yelps, mind getting dizzy with all the shaking going on. “Stop shaking me!”</p><p>Taeyong stands up after Ten, tapping Mark’s arm gently, “Stay here no matter what, and look after Lucas.” He mouths. Mark gulps at him, nodding slowly.</p><p>“We should stay here!” Ten starts yelling loudly, shaking Baekhyun even more.</p><p>“I said s-stop shaking me!”</p><p>Taeyong stands up, walking past the others; eyes on the small crowd forming around the exit of the Business Class section.</p><p>Jongin stands up and grabs hold of Ten’s wrist. A frown is etched on his face. He raises his eyebrows. “Ten, calm down and explain to us. Why are you saying we should stay here? Why should we close the doors?”</p><p>Taeyong walks in cautious steps. The noise of the aircraft engines drumming against his ears were getting louder as he approached the opening. He could hear the adults there gasping collectively as he gets close enough. They were gawking at something outside.</p><p>Ten shrugs off Jongin’s hand, tears streaming down his face as this time, he shakes not only Baekhyun but also Jongin.</p><p>Furiously.</p><p>“I told you—!”</p><p>“Ah, wae?!” Baekhyun puffs out, the tips of his ears were slowly heating up from anger, “I told you to stop shaking me!”</p><p>Taeyong stops behind the crowd and tries to catch a glimpse between the small gaps. He sees something red pooling on the surface of the ground. The lady in front of him steps back, bumping her back harshly against his chest, causing his body to be pushed back by the action — the lady runs back down the aisle where she came from in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Taeyong, oblivious to the actual commotion outside, blinks. “Did she forget something?”</p><p>Jongin grabs both of Ten’s wrists this time around. Baekhyun rubbed his shoulders in a soft whine. Mark is sitting over on Lucas’ arm rest while the latter, though half asleep, watches their hyungs with him in confusion. Their manager is seated in front of Lucas, seemingly busy on the phone while sporting a serious expression.</p><p>“Calm down and take a deep breath,” Jongin gently instructs, rubbing Ten’s wrists in circles with his thumb. "Explain to us why, slowly.”</p><p>“Oh—” Taeyong fits himself between the people, taking over the lady’s spot from before. The people around him gasped again. "Why, what is it?" He looks at them, but they were still looking outside. He follows their line of sight— stopping.</p><p>Taeyong freezes.</p><p>Ten hiccups, inhaling a good amount of oxygen before exhaling. He tried to calm down his nerves for a bit, yet it did nothing to ease the tension that has been building up inside him ever since he saw the news.</p><p>“T-The d-disease—”</p><p>Jongin keeps rubbing his wrists in a soothing manner, “<em>Disease?</em>” He questions, coaxing the younger to continue.</p><p>Baekhyun was now looking up at him. Mark, too, fixes his eyes on him, as well as their manager despite the phone that was still glued to his ear.</p><p>Ten nods frantically. “I-It spread—”</p><p>“Hold on,” Baekhyun interrupts. He puts a hand up, gaze anxious. “Straight to the point, Ten.”</p><p>Taeyong hollers back, gasping loudly with the people around him as his palms fly up to cover his mouth – his pupils shaking. He tries — he <em>tries</em> to process the scene unraveling below them.</p><p>“A disease... an outbreak is causing havoc on people’s mind and—” Ten pauses, eyes raking over them back and forth. “It’s causing people to act like carnivorous animals.” Jongin’s grip loosened on his wrists.</p><p>Taeyong’s heart squeezed tightly in his ribcage, he could feel his lunch churning upside down in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>He wanted to puke.</p><p>“Y-You heard it right...” Ten clenches his fists, eyes wavering. “an apocalypse is about to happen.”</p><p>Taeyong grimaces at the sight, a middle aged man was<em> mauling</em> at the face of a passenger at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>An insanely grotesque and inhumane action he only sees in films –<em> now happening before his very eyes.</em></p><p>What the <em>fuck</em> was going on?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They fight for their lives on the plane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Ladies and Gentlemen, once again, this is your pilot, Captain Ok Taecyeon, speaking. The buses that will escort you all to the airport have arrived. Please do line up in an organized manner as you get out of the aircraft, so we can proceed with loading the buses without problems. The exits both on the economic and business class will be opened for faster transportation. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you – and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. Our crew members will be pleased to assist you in any way you need it. Once again, please line up in an orderly manner. On behalf of XXX Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this long trip – we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Welcome to Incheon International Airport, enjoy your stay in Korea!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzt.</em>
</p><p>Taecyeon sighs as he turns the intercom off. It's been a long flight, and away from home at that. Landing back on the grounds of Seoul always felt nice compared to other places.</p><p>His co-pilot, First Class Lee Junho, pats his back and offers him a bottle of mineral water. “Good job, man. Here. Drink some water first.” The guy beamed, all smiles.</p><p>“Thank you, Jun.” Taecyeon smiles back, albeit tiredly, uncapping the water bottle as he takes it from Junho – chugging the fluid down his parched throat at once.</p><p>Well, that was refreshing.</p><p>Junho stands not long after, casting a fond glance at Taecyeon. “I have to call someone first, wait for me Cap’t." He announces – grinning before he goes outside the cockpit.</p><p>Taecyeon hums in response, setting down the now empty bottle while he stares outside. The sky was starting to gloom a little with all the soft puffs roaming about. The railway pavement stretches far below where the plane is situated near the end of the path. With those, he thinks of the uncanny event that had transpired earlier.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes ago.</p><p>
  <em>Ding. </em>
</p><p>Taecyeon taps on the screen of the plane’s built-in computer - The <em>fasten seat belt sign </em>turning on.</p><p>He vaguely hears the flight attendants’ voice announcement.</p><p>
  <em>“Ladies and Gentlemen, we’re now approaching Seoul where the local time is 1:45 PM – the weather is cloudy with a temperature of around 27 degrees Celsius, with slight chances of rain. As we start our descent, at this stage you should be in your seats with your seat belt is firmly fastened. Please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position, windows opened, all carry-on luggage stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Personal television screens, footrests and seat tables must also be stowed away. Ensure that all electronic devices including laptop computers are turned off.” </em>
</p><p>Taecyeon taps on the screen again – It enables the <em>no smoking sign </em>to blink repeatedly this time, a secret signal for his crew. He grabs at his headset mic, pulling it close to his face – he turns the intercom on.</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p><em>“Cabin crew,” </em>Taecyeon’s voice cuts through after the string of announcements. He began smiling at the thought of arriving after more or less 8 hours of being above ground. <em>“please take your seats for landing.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Bzt</em>
</p><p><em>“Flight attendants, prepare for landing please.” </em>He adds – putting the intercom off.</p><p>
  <em>Bzt. </em>
</p><p>“Finally.” Junho grunts, pushing the right switches as they runway enters their field of vision. It's only a matter of seconds before they reach the ground.</p><p>Taecyeon nods at his companion, agreeing. He pulls at the handle, making the plane descend gradually. This was his most favorite part of the flight – descending, the feeling of touching down. He smiles even more.</p><p>“Oh—” Junho blinks, lifting his hand to point at something, but Taecyeon reprimands him before his hand is fully raised.</p><p>“Concentrate.”</p><p>“But hyung—” Junho frowns, pondering. “Why is there smoke all over the city?”</p><p>“Smoke?” Taecyeon raises an eyebrow, deciding to look away briefly to take a look at what his co-pilot was referring to.</p><p>His face little by little morphs with confusion</p><p>Above the high-rise buildings and skyscrapers of Seoul, he should be able to see the city line buzzing in its busy life. But instead, unusual smog was wafting throughout the atmosphere. Slowly, they combine with the cumulus clouds in the once blue sky – getting thicker and thicker.</p><p>This makes the two pilots momentarily lose their focus on the railway, but with the intelligent system of technology the plane was created with – the flying vehicle, still, finally and safely touches the earth.</p><p>With a bumpy roll that jolts their bodies, Junho snaps back just in time to notice a figure down below. The notion of a person carelessly loitering around the grounds makes him pull at the brakes rather slowly, lost in a short daze.</p><p>What were the authorities doing?</p><p>The <em>thought</em> did not fully sink in.</p><p>“Yea— AHH, HYUNG! A PERSON!” Junho shrieks in surprise, finally pulling at his brakes with lots of force – almost snapping the bars off.</p><p>“What do you mean a perso—?” Taecyeon returns his sight to field in front of them. A man stands along the left side of the runway, not moving at all. Squinting at the subject of their surprise, Taecyeon and Junho sees something red and sticky oozing down his head — standing in a path of which matches one of their front wheels.</p><p>
  <em>The man smiles sinisterly.</em>
</p><p>“WHAT THE—”</p><p>
  <strong>THUMP.</strong>
</p><p>The plane jolts heavily.</p><p>The lights flicker haphazardly. Some baggage compartments may or may have not flew open at the unexpectedly large impact, and a shrill cry echoes somewhere far behind the plane in the Economic Class section. The plane eventually comes into a screeching halt, a good fifty meters away from their actual stop.</p><p>“H-Hyung, are you fine?!” Junho throws away his headset and crosses the small space between them, shaking Taecyeon’s arm gently.</p><p>Taecyeon groans, taking off his headset as well and rests his arm on the handle. Silently wondering what the fuck just happened whilst he catches his breath. He was somehow glad that the plane didn’t tip off.</p><p>After a couple of moments, he then looks at the younger.</p><p>“Hyung—”</p><p>“I'm okay, Jun. You should call the airport authorities to check on the situation. Ask for them to bring transportation for the people here, too.” Taecyeon replies calmly to ease the worry on his co-pilot's face.</p><p>It works, because Junho nods and turns away to make the fast call.</p><p>Heaving a deep sigh, the pilot stares at his headset. He shakes his head, tapping his ear as he puts it around his head – pulling the mic close. He turns the intercom afterwards,</p><p><em>“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot, Captain Ok Taecyeon, speaking.” </em>He looks outside as he speaks, holding back another sigh that would probably give away the bewildering situation. “<em>It seems like we may have run into some technical problems in one of the forerunner wheels - fortunately, the plane had descended before the problem appeared itself. Thus, it is safe to say that we all have miraculously escaped danger by a hair’s breadth.” </em></p><p>Taecyeon lies smoothly.</p><p>He had to so as to not cause any unnecessary panic – eyes observing a couple of aircraft personnel by the bay move around like ants. On another direction, he sees three vehicles making their way towards the plane – the two that looked like the transportation he had asked for and another one for repairs.</p><p>He narrows his eyes at it – <em>strange.</em></p><p>That was<em> fast</em>, and<em> he didn’t ask for repairs.</em></p><p><em>“The plane won’t be able to run for the mean time, but we already have a bus on the way here to pick all of you up. For your safety and comfort, you may unfasten all of your seatbelts but still, please remain in your seats and do not move about until we deemed it safe enough to do so. At this time, you may use your cellular phones if you wish.” </em>He ends the announcement with a chirp in his words, hoping it sounded more friendly than he thinks, and turns the intercom off once again.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back, he notes the abnormal patterns around the creepy <em>accident</em> he just witnessed the moment they entered Seoul. The smog. The bloody man. The seemingly crowded part of the airport grounds. The repair vehicle.</p><p>“Something just doesn’t add up.” He mumbles, tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms – standing up.</p><p>
  <em>“AHHHHH!” </em>
</p><p>A high pitch voice strings somewhere at the back.</p><p>Taecyeon flinches at the sound, walking towards that other part of the plane — but not before grabbing something from the mini storage compartment.</p><p>He cocks his gun as he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks around anxiously – eyes stopping on Taeyong’s staggering figure. He opens his mouth and screams at the top of his lungs.</p><p>“TAEYONG! GET AWAY FROM THERE!”</p><p>Taeyong’s form rattles a bit, snapping out of the invested state that he and the people around him where in.</p><p>And like a drop of water in a puddle, the ripples break out.</p><p>Suddenly, there was chaos.</p><p>They started pushing and pulling and the people were just – everywhere. Everyone was recklessly determined to get away from the unlatched passageway. Taeyong, after getting pushed to the ground, lands on his knees and palms by the wide opened exit, ironically enough.</p><p>The man sickly twisted its head – back and hideous face now align.</p><p>“GAHKKK!” It roared, standing up and running backwards – towards him, making its way up the flight of stairs at an amazingly inhumane speed.</p><p>The alarms in Taeyong’s head go off erratically, yet he backs up on his butt – an immediate response to the impending danger. From his peripheral vision, he can see Jongin running towards him.</p><p>“TAEYONG!”</p><p>He shakes his head at his hyung, as if he was saying in discouragement to not come any closer while he forces himself up. Then, he turns back to the exit. He puts his hands up and holds onto the doorframe tightly. Mustering all the strength he could on his dainty legs, he kicks the stairs away from being attached to the plane, “Ughh!”, gritting his teeth at the heaviness as he did so.</p><p>Fortunate enough, it diagonally rolls away just before the frightening man could even reach the exit when, he leaps as an attempt to get in – but he falls with a cry.</p><p>Taeyong doesn’t dare to look outside.</p><p>Turns out, Jongin didn’t stop. He pauses beside Taeyong, cupping the younger’s cheeks and checking his face for any sign of injuries. With his voice that was dripping with anxiety, he asks, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Taeyong only nods, not quite finding the words to say. Instead, he places his hands on his chest as he tries to process again what just happened. The throbbing of his heart is harder than ever.</p><p>It's quiet for a moment.</p><p>A harsh scraping of nails against metal draws their attention.</p><p>“Ahk-!” Jongin and Taeyong winced from the sound, eyes going wide once again at the source and instinctively backpedaling.</p><p>A clawed hand shoots out from the outside and digs itself on the carpet, seemingly pulling its body up. The man from before, if at this point would even pass as a man, reveals itself with a menacing snarl — irises white, veins protruding on its skin with angry green lines – throbbing, pulsing heavily.</p><p>The manifestation of evil itself.</p><p>Taeyong almost trips on his foot, pushing at Jongin’s biceps wildly.</p><p>“Hyung— RUN!"</p><p>And run they did.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere farther in the back, Taemin washes his hand on the small sink.</p><p>The tapping on the door heightened.</p><p>“E-excuse me, but are you done yet, sir?” A stewardess asks with a somewhat sense of urgency.</p><p>“Just a minute.” He replies – making sure to grab loads of extra tissues in case he needed them. In the whilst, he subtly wonders why the lady’s voice sounded like it would break anytime soon.</p><p>“U-Uhm, s-sir, Taemin-ssi, I should escort you back to the Business Class by now. Your manager said-“</p><p>“I know, I know. Just a moment please.” He chuckles, inwardly lauding at the fact that he ended up at the backmost portion of the plane and its lavatory. All the other ones were astonishingly occupied – one needlessly out of order after the rough landing.</p><p>He looks at his reflection on the mirror. He was met with a tired set of eyes, staring back into his soul.</p><p>Yet he still comes up with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahhhhk!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get away!” </em>
</p><p>Taemin blinks, wondering what the external racket was for. He opens the door and was about to tread outside when the very same stewardess that is with him stops across him; her hair disheveled, and face stricken with fear.</p><p>“Excuse me—” Feeling bothered, he reaches out his hand to tap at the lady’s shoulder, "May I ask what’s going on—?”</p><p>“Ahhh!”</p><p>A body flies in front of him, jumping on the woman.</p><p>“Woah—!” Taemin recoils a bit into the lavatory, peeking outside. “Hey!” He frowns at the young man lying on top of the woman earlier – looking like he was going to suffocate the lady with his heavy bodyweight. “What in heaven’s sake do you think you are doing!?” He yells out disapprovingly, grabbing on to the man’s back collar and pulls him up.</p><p>But the man was strong, he wasn’t budging, not even an inch. Taemin couldn’t move him.</p><p>
  <em>Crackle. </em>
</p><p>The young man’s neck twisted with a sickening crack of bones – now face to face Taemin; he had blank white and lifeless eyes. He started growling – red liquid flowing out of his mouth, fresh and deep red in color. His face was marred with veins – some purplish while some in a dark green tones.</p><p>Taemin drops him off, retrieving his hand as his crinkled his nose in disgust.</p><p>He smelled vile.</p><p>“GRAAAAAHHKKK!” The man shrieked, jumping on Taemin.</p><p>Taemin shoves the bulk of tissues down the man’s throat in reflex, grabbing the back collar once again – dragging the insane person inside the lavatory with all his might. He manages to slam the man against the mirror – shards inevitably flying at the crash and a dead body slumping on the floor.</p><p>He sighs, stopping for a moment to stare at the bloody mess and then to his trembling hands. What was this situation? He can’t comprehend but he forced himself to do so, because whether he believes it or not – he just killed someone.</p><p>Turning on the sink, Taemin dips his bloodied hands on it and then closes it off. He grabs the whole tissue roll from its case and taps on the switch just as he steps out once again – successfully shutting the door close. He wipes his hands clean on his newly acquired paper, sniffing at them, and almost gagging at the metallic odor of blood that the water wasn’t able to run off – a reminiscent reminder of what just took place.</p><p>An early indication of what <em>hell</em> is to come.</p><p>The woman on the floor before him looked nowhere near human now, and blood pooled beneath them – soaking his once white sneakers in a bright red hue. “Great.” He grumbled, already dreading the earful of nagging he was sure to receive from his stylists.</p><p>“AHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!”</p><p>“Eomma — AAAHH.”</p><p>Taemin makes a move, walking over to the crying child he heard. He found the child standing by the back seats, just before the Economy Class exit. “Hey. You okay?” He pulls the little boy close. Just then, the wind blew strongly from the right – sweeping his bangs along with its direction.</p><p>He glances outside, and down below.</p><p>It was a sea of mess — a one heck of a chaotic mess. People were running on the grounds; some defending themselves with their all, while some too slow to avoid it, getting mauled by some quick figures that looked somewhat human, although lot deviated.</p><p>Seeming more like monsters instead.</p><p>“GHRAAARK!”</p><p>“Waaah!”</p><p>Taemin returns his attention back at the wailing child who was now clinging on his legs, then up on the Economy Class area where an infected old lady runs on the aisle straight towards Taemin, shoving the few other monsters, who were having their spoils of war, out of her way.</p><p>“Ah, fuck.” He grits his teeth, pulling the boy to his back protectively before flicking the tray table on his side open. “Grandma, it’s great that you can run as if you’re in your 20s now but—”</p><p>The old lady jumps.</p><p>“GRAAARKKK!”</p><p>“I’ll have to cut the moment short!” Taemin breaks off the tray table successfully and slams it sideways on the old lady’s face. He winced at the vibration it sent to his skin – apologizing inwardly for having to do what must be done.</p><p>The hit though was hard enough to send her flying towards the windows, head getting smashed between the hard glass and the broken tray table. The old lady stopped squirming after a while, dead.</p><p>“Aish.” He looks down at his once again reddish soiled hands. “I just washed them too.”</p><p>
  <em>Crack.</em>
</p><p>“Ahhh-! Ahhhhh!” The boy cries, even louder, from behind him. Taemin snaps his head towards the back at this and sees the stewardess from earlier bending its bones and standing up with its crooked neck. It opens its very torn up mouth and shrills.</p><p>“GRAAA-“</p><p>Taemin, slams down another tray table against its face – feeling a lot calmer this time around. His eyes glinted dangerously.</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up bitch.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Move, move, move!!” Jongin sprints ahead of Taeyong with his faster pace. Ten, getting the memo earlier on, grabs his and Taeyong’s bag before tugging at Baekhyun who almost tumbled on his seat and swore in shock at the glimpse of the ugly evil being far behind his two members.</p><p>“L-Let’s go!” Ten practically screams at Baekhyun’s face, the older also grabbing ahold of his own bag before hastily following after Ten.</p><p>“Jongin, what’s going on—” Their manager asks rather perplexed, stopping Jongin briefly to get an answer, but the idol was not having any of it. He grabbed his manager’s wrist and dragged him along with them further into the plane instead, pointedly ignoring his protests. He hurriedly taps Mark’s arm on the way, and the younger boy peeks over his shoulder in surprise.</p><p>“A-AHHH!” Mark cries, almost falling off the armrest when he sees the monstrosity. His swearing when he asks gives away the incredulous state he is in, “Yo, what the fuck is that!?” Taeyong grabs his arm as an answer, pulling the younger with him. This earns him a noise of incoherence from Mark. “W-Wait! Hyung! Lucas!”</p><p>Taeyong stills, rapidly shifting his gaze towards the boy in question as he simultaneously pushes Mark to run ahead. “LUCAS! RUN!”</p><p>Lucas wheezes. The damned contraption around Lucas' waist won’t budge, further fueling his panic and delaying his movements.</p><p>“GRAAAHRK!” The old man, barely recognizable — the monster it is, roars. It stalks over them with quick movements, blood oozing out from its mouth.</p><p>“H-Hyung! My seatbelt won’t come off!” Lucas pries at the thing that was binding the two blue straps of the belt together with his hands.</p><p>The fear in him results in an unsuccessful attempt of taking it off.</p><p>His eyes dart up and down from the monster to his waist. He cries out a string of curses as he pulls on the bolting hard but it still does not budge. Taeyong runs over to him, prying Lucas’s hands off the straps— skimming over the connection, and he finds out that Lucas had been trying to remove the wrong part the whole time. He finally unbinds it from Lucas' waist with a click, and the younger scrams out of his seat in an instant.</p><p>Lucas’s eyes widened when he turns back to his hyung.</p><p>“HYUNG! B-BEHIND YOU!” He screams, covering his eyes.</p><p>“Graaarhhhk!” The monster growls a few feet behind Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong feels the shivers crawl down his spine.</p><p>Was this the end for him?</p><p>He smiles fondly at Mark who is now attempting to run back towards them, the boy’s face wrenches into something so painful. He shouldn't be making that face, Taeyong thinks. “I love you all,” he mouths towards the two.</p><p>If this was his deathbed, then he should at least die protecting two who were among the most precious people in his life. This way, he’d have no regrets.</p><p>“Run!”</p><p>He pushes Lucas away from him before planting his feet down, shutting his eyes as he prepares himself.</p><p>“NO!!!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BANG!</em> </strong>
</p><p>A splash of something disgusting banged against his eardrums right after a deafening explosion. Weird enough, no painful bite tore him or his shoulder off.</p><p>It simply never came.</p><p>“Are you alright?” A husky voice asks.</p><p>Taeyong opens his eyes and was met with Lucas and Mark’s startled ones. Lucas seemed more like he almost passed out in shock at the dirty green that now coated his hyung’s back. Taeyong tries to take a step forward but his legs buckle up in light of the recent death scare.</p><p>Strong arms grab holds of his weakened body – supporting him to stand upwards. That somebody starts checking him all over.</p><p>Taeyong finally nods, in a daze.</p><p>The bulky man smiles and pats Taeyong’s back. “Good. You’re clear of injuries and bites. I’m Taecyeon-“</p><p>“The pilot!” Taeyong exclaims in an animated voice, holding on to Taecyeon’s arm – not bothering to hide his enthusiasm and relief. “Right? Do you know what’s happening– why is someone eating another person? We’re not safe here, we need to go and– ”</p><p>“Shhh, you need to calm down first.” Taecyeon rubs Taeyong’s back soothingly.</p><p>Taeyong chews on his lower lip, gaze unfocused as he deliberately refuses to look at that <em>thing</em> on the floor somewhere beside them.</p><p>“And for your first question that I managed to catch, I’m not sure yet.” Taecyeon, the pilot, asks as he pulls away. He moves his hand down to his side, securing his gun closely. “Do you have your phones?” He asks, looking at Mark and Lucas, then at Taeyong again.</p><p>Taeyong pats his jean’s pocket – he shakes his head.</p><p>Mark sees the response, he runs over and grabs his bag that he left on his seat. He rummages inside for his phone. He gets a hold of it and hands it over to his hyung. “Taeyong hyung, here.” He smiles awkwardly, not knowing what to exactly feel under these circumstances.</p><p>Taeyong smiles back, proceeding to smile at Lucas too to show that he was really fine before he ruffles Mark’s hair. “Good boy.”</p><p>Taecyeon takes it as his cue. He cocks his gun and walks over to the abandoned exit of that section. He holds on to the frame of the door and carefully surveys the situation on the grounds below the plane.</p><p>It had become a blood bath.</p><p>A lot of bodies were laying around, some starting to get up whilst a notable few were walking in short steps on crooked legs – almost as if they were alive, except for the fact that they looked nothing near it. He excessively swallows his fear and moves back to shut the door close, securely.</p><p> </p><p>When the signal on Mark’s phone finally reconnects, Taeyong clicks on the news engine and almost drops Mark’s phone with what he sees – because in the eight hours that they were occupied, inflight heading towards Seoul, a ton of shit happened.</p><p>“<strong><em>Classified documents from the military has been leaked by an unknown source. It states the origin of the godforsaken disease that has been taking over the world in a storm for the past hour.</em></strong>” The title read, released around six hours ago.</p><p>“Woah, military documents? That’s… fast.” Taecyeon came back, peering at the screen from behind Taeyong. “Weirdly fast, almost as if the situation is becoming intentional.” He low key suggests, shrugging.</p><p>Taeyong narrowed his eyes at the title and silently nods in agreement. The speed the article was released was – usually it would require more research and inquiries, but everything seemed like it was meant to happen. It was perfectly laid out. Especially now that they continued reading with the next, top most viewed, article from Naver.</p><p>“<strong>WAR WEAPON #97: ENIGMA</strong></p><p>A mysterious experiment that influences the body to gain superhuman attributes used for fighting. The procedure is done by implanting a brain parasite onto the test subject and immediately deploying them on field while the Enigma is taking effect. This brain parasite was created by underground scientists in attempt to use as an aid for war, where the soldiers under the influence of Enigma gains the capabilities to operate as if on autopilot so long as the brain remains intact, raising the advantages of winning the war by tenfold.</p><p>The experiment's first endeavor happened in the 1990s. Among the twenty test subjects of dogs, the number of those who continued to fully operate were a total of 13. Thus, resulting to a breakthrough. The experiment ended in a good note, and the scientists proceeded on turning it into a weapon fit for humans.</p><p>During another test run in the early 2000s, the scientists have successfully created the parasite that worked on a human test subject. The first batch of human tests subject emerged from the war with a total of only 12 injured and 6 fatalities out of 25 test subjects. The remaining number had recovered without side effects after the brain parasite had been removed within 48 hours-“</p><p>
  <em>Line! </em>
</p><p>Taeyong blinks rapidly.</p><p>
  <em>Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! </em>
</p><p>The delayed notifications peg. He sends a meaningful look towards Taecyeon. The pilot nods and goes on to check the situation at the back portion of the plane, gun firmly held by his right hand.</p><p>“Mark.” Taeyong sits down at the arm rest of Mark’s former seat across Lucas’s. “I think the members chatted.”</p><p>Mark’s eyes probe on Taeyong’s hands at that. He pulls his thick brows together into a frown, or a scowl. He really felt anxious, almost nauseous – downright disoriented. Were the others okay?</p><p>“Hyung, you should answer them.” Lucas pipes in, speaking out Mark’s feelings which he empathized with. He drapes his arm around Mark’s shoulders in comfort.</p><p>Taeyong smiles tiredly. “Okay.”</p><p>He taps at the inviting view message button, and their group chat pops up in full screen.</p><p>(IMAGE) <strong>NCTsquad</strong></p><p><strong>JohnSUH:</strong> Yong! Mark! Ten! Lucas! Answer me if you’re all there ASAP. (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>JohnSUH:</strong> Kun, get the others, I’ll get the dreamies. Also, to everyone in the tenth floor – let’s all move to the eleventh floor. NOW. (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>Yuu:</strong> We’re heading up. (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>JeNOJAM:</strong> Hyung??? (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>Kun:</strong> Copy. Please be cautious. (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>Y2:</strong> They must be in the plane. (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>JohnSUH:</strong> Jeno, you’re in charge there. I’m heading over to your building, till then lock all windows and doors. (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>JohnSUH:</strong> Taeyong? Please answer. (7 hours ago)</p><p><strong>JohnSUH:</strong> Taeil hyung and I have gathered all the members in one dorm. Please answer soon. (6 hours ago)</p><p><strong>JohnSUH:</strong> We have contacted the company building, it isn’t safe there anymore. SM Atrium is safer, they say, so please do not approach the other one when you guys get through... I hope. (4 hours ago)</p><p><strong>JohnSUH:</strong> We’re still hoping, food supplies won’t last long though. I hope you guys reply soon... (1 hour ago)</p><p><strong>FullSun:</strong> Hyungs, Jisung won’t stop crying saying you’re all dead! I believe you’re all aren’t, so please respond!!! (48 minutes ago)</p><p>Taeyong tugs on his earlobe – wrinkling his nose. The members were all okay, he baselessly concludes from the latest message around forty-eight minutes ago. He silently hopes nothing bad happens in that specific time frame. He skids his fingers over the screen, about to type something, when a new message pops up.</p><p><strong>Jung:</strong> Tae?</p><p>Jaehyun, Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p><strong>Jung:</strong> Taeyong? Mark? Ten? Lucas? I know one of you had seen my message just now – the other members aside from Johnny and Yuta are asleep.</p><p><strong>Jung:</strong> Please answer us!!</p><p>He wipes the salty bead of sweat trickling down his chin with his right shoulder, typing out his reply with his quaking set of fingers.</p><p><strong>Markme:</strong> Jae.</p><p>He types out first – an immediate one seen going off the bottom right side of the text. He nods, the signal was quite good, then, he continues.</p><p><strong>Markme:</strong> It’s me, Taeyong.</p><p>
  <em>Jung is typing...</em>
</p><p>“FASTER PEOPLE! QUICK!”</p><p>“AGHHHH!”</p><p>“HYUNG!”</p><p>Ten collides into Taeyong’s left shoulder in a frenzy – Mark’s phone tumbles away from his grasps.</p><p>It plummeted into the floor, skidding along the aisle’s carpet flooring.</p><p>“Oof-“</p><p>Taeyong puffs out as he catches the boy in his arms before he can follow the phone’s footsteps.</p><p><em>Crack</em>.</p><p>A foreign lady and her korean husband ran passed them – and much to Taeyong’s horror, both may have not purposely stomped on the screen of the phone in a flurry of fright.</p><p>Taeyong watches in slow motion as the device’s LCD ruptures into several unwanted fissures – flashing white, orange and then purple – into pitch black, dead.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“-ng! YONG!” Ten yowls in his ear, freaking out as the number of still breathing and alive people increased in the section they were in.</p><p>Decreasing the good amount of oxygen to breath with.</p><p>“EVERYONE!”</p><p>Taecyeon appears behind the curtains, gun up and cheeks smeared with dirty green liquid. Every person currently present in the Business class section gives their attention to him. “Quick! Grab all the baggage you can get and go back to cover up the entrances to the Economy class! We need to cover more ground. If we continue to stay here, the amount of air won’t last for all.”</p><p>No one moved.</p><p>“FUCK! ARE YOU ALL DEAF!?” Jongin also appears from behind the curtains, swore in an almost yelling tone – earning a few scandalized gasps from the people who recognize him. He glares at the ones who gasped at him, the people in question looking away.</p><p>“If we don’t move we’ll die, if we move – we die!” A short haired ahjumma argues, holding her teenage son close.</p><p>“She’s right.” Junho, the other pilot, speaks. Taecyeon recognizes him – he frowns. “Don’t you have any better ideas–“</p><p>“Ahh fuck it!” Baekhyun swears this time. He resists to tear his hair off in frustration. “If we don’t make a decision right now, we’re all dead!!! Got that!!? Do you all have a death wish!?”</p><p>That pulled the trigger.</p><p>Every able person grabbed at whatever baggage they can get their hands on –  passing it on in a line to Baekhyun, Ten, Taeyong and their manager hyung who lead the group back in the Premium Economy Class section – stacking the load of baggage to block entrances, Baekhyun and their manager in the left while Ten and Taeyong on the right side.</p><p>Taecyeon shoots at the monsters that’s approaching them in a breakneck pace while Jongin throws at them some hardbound books, laptops, small bags – and any hard object he sees protruding out of the bags. Mark and Lucas aids him as they rummaged through the things in the Business Class section, passing on stuffs to him.</p><p>“GHRAAAAAARRR!” One of the monster shoots out, grabbing on top of the pile Ten was making.</p><p>“AHHH!” Ten squeals as he grabs on to the bag – playing a dangerous game of push and pull with the monster. “L-LET GO!” Their manager recoils and steps back, gulping.</p><p>“T-Ten, get away from it!” Taeyong croaks from the side.</p><p>“Shit-“ Sweat flies off of Jongin’s structure as he moves around to look for something a lot more useful, something that’s sharper – something that can actually kill.</p><p>He sees a glimmer at the bottom of a chair.</p><p>“Bingo.” He snakes his arm under the tight knit space and grabs the thing carefully – pulling his hand back out to see it was a scissor, no more than 4 inches long. But it will do for now.</p><p>He stands up and runs toward Ten, when suddenly, the boy got thrown off – the bag breaking free from his grasps.</p><p>The monster jumps across the pile towards them, baring its bloodied teeth. “GRAAAAAAARHK!”</p><p>“I TOLD YOU-“ Ten comes up from behind it angrily, grabbing a small trolley bag – lifting it up above him before it comes crashing down.</p><p>He slams it down on the monster’s head.</p><p>“FUCKING-“ Ten lifts it up and slams down again, green liquid smearing themselves on the seats. “LET-,” He grabs the bag and slams it more. “GO!”</p><p>Ten huffs as he lets go of the bag, taking off his now sullen glasses. He wipes it on his equally mucky shirt before putting it back on – noting at the amount of stares he was getting. “What?”</p><p>“Wow, you sure are strong young man.”</p><p>Ten looks down.</p><p>“AHHH-!” He squeals, moving away while closing his eyes. “Yuck, yuck, yuck! GET IT AWAY FROM ME.” He peeks slightly – regretting as his stomach churns up. “Oh shit – Fucking ugly. Did I do that? Did I do that!?” He starts hyperventilating, dropping his ass on a vacant seat.</p><p>Jongin holds back a laugh as he realizes the dire situation they were in – stepping over the squashed zombie-like monster’s head and its puddle of green liquid. He jumps over their pile of bags to stab at a monster’s neck that was sneaking up on Ten’s back – pulling the sharp steel across, with force, slicing the thing’s throat apart. It drops dead to the floor with a thud.</p><p>He looks back. “Stop looking and start moving!” He yaps.</p><p>Taeyong grabs on to a bag and continued his and Ten’s pile. Ten was visibly out of order right now.</p><p>“Mark, Lucas! Get Ten out of here!” He orders – the two boys coming through to get their shaken hyung out of that section and into their safe zone in the Business Class section.</p><p>Soon, Baekhyun finishes and along with a few men they hold the left side pile together in case the monsters topple them over.</p><p>“Ah shit.” Taecyeon runs back into the cockpit, he was out of bullets.</p><p>Taeyong hastens in putting his pile up, breaking out in sweats – his manager hyung coming back to help him.</p><p>“J-Jongin!” Their manager calls. “Get back inside! We’re almost done!”</p><p>Jongin slashes the small scissor on another monster’s neck, “Aish.” He lost count already, the economic section was too long and there were still so many of them from afar. He slices its neck off – hands deeply coated with the sticky green liquid.</p><p>
  <em>BAM! </em>
</p><p>He looks up, eyes widening. “Wtheck-“ He groans as he sees more of those mentioned coming towards their way. He grits his teeth as he pockets the scissor before moving back, climbing on the heightening pile and going back inside the Premium Economy class section. Some of the few passengers moves close to grab his arms and torso and pull him back to them.</p><p>“GHRAAAAAR!”</p><p>A monster sprints in, grabbing Jongin’s foot.</p><p>It pulls.</p><p>“A-Ahh no no-!” Jongin yelps as he tries to kick the thing off him.</p><p>Their manager peeks at the gap. He almost recoils again at the thing he sees. “P-Pull!!” He yells as he holds on to the pile so it won’t fall, Taeyong following him suit to ensure it even better.</p><p>“Motherfuckerrr!” Jongin snarls as he kicks even more, but the monster was strong – digging its dirty claws on his sneakers. “A-Ahh-!” The people pulled at Jongin even harder. “I-It hurts, fuckkk!” He writhes in pain as his limbs were being stretched apart in two directions.</p><p>The passengers looked at each other, loosening their grip for a second at his distress – Jongin getting pulled into the monster. Jongin looks at them, alarmed. “N-NO FUCK! PULL ME BACK IN LIKE A FISH ON HOOK!!”</p><p>The people snapped out and pulled harder.</p><p>Taeyong takes a look with a small gap formed on his side too – he observes how the monster looked a bit different than the others he had seen so far. The difference was subtle, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by him. For starters, the other monsters didn’t approach any radius near the thing. Moreover, unlike the said others’ kind that attacked people at first sight – this one seemed stretchy. Its limbs looked longer, especially the skin around its neck. It claws around Jongin’s shoe, looking like it was looking for leverage – for more desperate ways.</p><p>It seemed a little more, just a tiny fraction, more intelligent.</p><p>Taeyong hiccups.</p><p>The monster snaps its head towards the sound, white pupils dilating as it approached closer to the area where Taeyong was peeking. He pulls his head away – holding his breath.</p><p>Jongin’s foot slips out of his shoe, falling into the group of people who were pulling him with a loud grunt.</p><p>The monster snaps its head towards where Jongin was once where. “Graaaaahk!” It bared in a hostile manner.</p><p>Taeyong, hearing this cry, looks at Jongin’s direction, whereas his hyung was being helped up by the people – making loud inquiring noises as they did so.</p><p>“Quiet.” He barks.</p><p>The room goes silent.</p><p>Taeyong twists his neck to look at Taecyeon who had just sauntered back to them, gun fully loaded.</p><p>“Don’t use your gun.” Taeyong mouths silently.</p><p>Taecyeon stops and nods. He hides his gun behind his back.</p><p>Taeyong pulls at the nearest person, which happened to be Jongin, and made him hold up the pile in his stead. Even for without words, the other capable men moved silently to help hold up the pile too. Taeyong tiptoes over, grabbing the small trolley abandoned on top of the monster Ten squashed earlier – carrying it over his head as he made his way up on the back most set of seats, located just beside the entrance they are trying to block. With one foot on an arm rest, he bends his other leg’s knee.</p><p>He carefully plants that other foot on his hyung’s shoulder.</p><p>Jongin bites back a cry as he nods up at Taeyong, trusting the younger’s action.</p><p>Taeyong observes the monster from the space left above the pile, he puts the trolley on his thighs. The monster was still looking, almost searching, from the direction he barked out an order earlier. And if his intuition was correct, this monster and the unintelligent rest harbor one common characteristic and that is–</p><p>“Hyung!” Mark turns up from the back. Everyone turns to look at him.</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen. “Shhh!” He gestures with his finger, seeing the monster twitching slightly from the corner of his eyes. Mark shies away, nodding.</p><p>“HYUNG, TEN HYUNG IS-!” Lucas turns up this time behind Mark, deep voice booming across the plane.</p><p>Mark face palms. He slaps his sweaty hand close on Lucas’s big mouth.</p><p>“GHRAAAAARK!” The monster wails loudly, it snarls at Lucas’s direction – ready to charge.</p><p>“ARGHHH!” Taeyong growls, lifting the trolley with his thin arms and throwing it towards the monster’s back.</p><p>The thing crumples its long neck in an already familiar pattern of sickening cracks as it runs backwards and away from their pile. The other monsters reacted for a bit but they cowered a few feet away from that certainly different one.</p><p>“Give me some bags, quick-!” Taeyong commands in harsh whispers.</p><p>The remaining people who were not by the pile grabbed the nearest objects to them – one including Baekhyun’s bag as Taeyong throws it across towards the monsters to distract them for the 2nd time. He gets the other ones and securely places it on top of their pile, closing up the remaining space.</p><p>Taeyong goes down in a jiffy and puts his hands on his waist, panting.</p><p>“Everyone.” He starts speaking, walking away from the pile. He opted for a voice low to not be heard at the good distance he set apart earlier from the monsters, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “Do not stray close to the pile, and move over to the Business Class section. Do not make any noises as you do so. My hypothesis was correct. They can’t see but they’re sensitive to sounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is Ten going, doc?”</p><p>“He’s gonna be fine.” The pretty young lady smiles, standing up from where she was crouching beside their sleeping member, Ten.</p><p>Much to their luck, a young doctor was traveling with them and had not gone out to the sea of monsters yet. She was seated amongst the First Class section, just behind the cockpit where their little group was currently camping as it was far enough for them to make a decent conversation without worrying that a monster will ram itself in every time.</p><p>Timely – the doctor was very much unscathed and very much alive.</p><p>“Thank you very much.” Their manager bows deeply. “We owe you a lot. What can we do to make it up to you?”</p><p>“Ah, no need-“ The lady chuckles softly, pulling their manager up by his arms. “I’m just doing my job.”</p><p>“I insist-“</p><p>Taeyong seats himself on one of the available luxury ones and makes himself comfortable – thoughts going on and off about his other brothers who were still stuck in their dorm at this moment. Taecyeon emerges from the Business Class, arms crossed on his chest in thought. Baekhyun, on the other hand, dozes off in another seat. Mark and Lucas were by Ten’s sleeping figure – checking on him from time to time, whilst Jongin was standing beside Taeyong’s place.</p><p>“So I’ve talked to the passengers in the back about getting the plane running again to get out of this mess - considering what happened, the situation is no different nor is it any better.” Taecyeon speaks as he walks, stopping before the cockpit entrance, looking at them. “A few people who had their phones with them checked out the news - they say that Pyeongtaek is the right place to go.”</p><p>Baekhyun perks up, abandoning sleep. He sits up and stares at Taecyeon in disbelief. “Pyeongtaek? in Gyeongi!? That’s ridiculous! Why would we go to a military base-“</p><p>“Exactly.” Taecyeon voices. “That’s why it’s safer to go there. If you check your phones right now, a lot of people are evacuating to that place. We also have another option, Daegu. But-“ He pauses, filtering out the right words. “we need to clear out this plane of monsters first and for sure, no one in their right minds would volunteer… we’re going to be stuck in here.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“How about your name then?”</p><p>“Woohoo, the manager makes a move.” Jongin teases, wiggling his eyebrows. That seemed to break the chilling atmosphere. “We’re all gonna die anyways, it’s better to die with love-“</p><p>Baekhyun throws a small pillow at his chest, snorting. “We’re not gonna die, Jongin.”</p><p>The soft pillow bounces off Jongin’s chest. Jongin lifts the pillow off the floor and hugs it close to him with a shrug.</p><p>The lady doctor glances at them with a small giggle before looking at the idols’ manager’s outstretched hand. “Son Naeun.” Naeun, her name was, smiles as she takes their manager’s hand and shook it gently.</p><p>“Naeun-shii?” Their manager smiles, looking at her curiously. “May I ask how you were able to escape all that-?” He gestures with his head – towards the direction where the mindless things where probably still up in numbers beyond their barricade, roaming around.</p><p>This mind boggling thing got the attention of everyone else.</p><p>“Ah-“ Naeun lets out, retrieving her hand as she thinks - hand on her chin. “Ah! When the passengers started to deplane, I actually didn’t line up immediately. I went to the restroom.” She smiles sheepishly - cheeks lighting up in a light tint of red.</p><p>Jongin gawks at her.</p><p>Taeyong wasn’t so convinced.</p><p>Naeun rubs the back of her head, embarrassed. “I heard some loud noises but I had to do my personal business. So when I got out, the exit door was shut tight and-“</p><p>Jongin puts his hands up, stopping her from talking – face uneasy.</p><p>“Guys, where is Taemin?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you new to my works? Well, do check out my other series, "Tetrapyrrole", which is gonna be an art school-centric one.<br/>Do check out my Jaeyong stand alone fic too, "Untamed Hearts". unu :&gt;</p><p>Stay safe, stay indoors this Quarantine period guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>